starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Hunt
Biography Early Life Matthew Hunt was born on July 16th, 1980 in New York City. His parents were Manhattanites, who introduced him from an early age to a life of wealth. His father was a successful stock broker on Wall Street, while his mother was a lawyer for Townsend Media, a powerful media conglomerate that Matthew's family owned through his mother. Growing up, he was taught to value the human mind and the power that it could give someone. He had a healthy level of respect for the various costumed heroes of his day, especially Daredevil and Spiderman, who worked in his city. Matthew was tested and at an early age, his parents found that he had an exceptional IQ. Utilizing the money that they had at their disposal, they had him tutored from the age of 5 onwards. He learned rapidly and began to understand things that he probably shouldn't have at that age. He was able to reason at a much higher level. He quickly made friends with the other families that his parents associated with. One of those families was the Bryant family, who also owned part of the Townsend Media company. The Bryants had two daughters, Francesca and Melissa, and the three started out as friends from an early age. Matthew often played with them and considered them to be very good friends of his. But when he was ten, his life as he knew it would be altered completely. The Chrell Invasion came and stormed through Matthew's life. In the process, his mother perished. He was left to be raised by his father. In the process of handling his mother's estate, Townsend Media was sold to various different companies. Matthew continued his life, and his private tutoring. His parents had been good friends with the Muir family and he was introduced to and met their son, Isaiah Muir when he was eleven. The two of them became friends, and Matthew visited Muir's home in Gotham City multiple times. They used to spar with each other and test each other with strategy games like chess. Over time, Matthew felt as though he needed to give back to his community and that he had an obligation to help people with the gifts that he had been given. He wasn't sure how he wanted to go about this, but he knew that whatever it was, he was going to do something to make an impact on people's lives, and in a good way. By the time he was ready to graduate high school, Matthew had decided on how he wanted to give back to his community and to his country, in the form of joining the United States Army. With his parents' connections, he was able to secure the congressional letter that was needed and with his grades, he easily qualified to join and proceeded to enroll at West Point. When he finished at West Point, he came out as a second lieutenant, working in Military Intelligence. He served his country up until his contract, and when he was done, he left the military. The Army had trained him well, giving him a long list of skills and talents that he now had in addition to what he had been taught before. During his time in the military, he had been introduced to and met a man by the name of Nick Fury, the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. They had had long talks on the state of the world and what needed to be done to set it on the right track. Fury felt that he had found someone who shared the same ideals that he did and the same mindstate. He made Matthew an offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D., which Matthew accepted. Rebuilding an Empire Matthew decided that he was going to attempt to get Townsend Media back into his hands. His family had sold their shares, but Francesca's family still had theirs. So he went to Francesca, whose parents had died, leaving her in charge of their share, and asked for her help. She wasn't too pleased with how the company was being run, but her family's share wasn't that large. She agreed that Townsend needed to be back in Matthew's hands and she and her sister pledged their help. Matthew's family fortune was large, but it wasn't enough to buy all the shares that he needed to reassert control of the company. To do that would be a daunting task, and he knew that he was going to need help in order to get his hands back on his company. The person that he went to for this help was going to have to be someone who could easily throw around amounts of money with plenty of zeroes in it. Most people would not know anyone who would be able to help them in such a problem. But he knew someone who did have access to the money that would be needed. Isaiah Muir. He went to Isaiah for help, and his old friend could understand why he would want his family's company back in his hands, considering what he had done to ensure that Wayne Enterprises and his family's trust belonged to him. So he offered his services as well. He went out and started pressuring other companies to sell their shares of Townsend to the Wayne Enterprises conglomerate. He made deals where he had to, and gave away Wayne Enterprises contracts in order to help his friend, not caring too much about the money situation. Over time, Wayne Enterprises was able to accumulate enough that they were able to instigate a buyout of the company. In order to make sure that no one that they were working with were hurt by the deal, Francesca met with Isaiah and Matthew and was filled in on the plan. Her shares remained hers, but the majority of the company, roughly seventy percent would be controlled by Muir. She threw her weight behind the deal at the stockholders' meeting and the deal was put through the SEC. Once everything was made legal, Muir took it upon himself to give a unique gift to Matthew, in honor of their years of friendship. Matthew had merely wanted the company as it was. However, Muir set up exclusive deals with Wayne Enterprises' holdings and furthermore, transferred all of Townsend's debts to other much more profitable Wayne companies that could take the little bit of red ink in the books. This made Townsend completely in the black and an extremely profitable company that was quickly able to contest the other giants when it came to the media industry. Once that was done, he had transformed Townsend into a force for the twenty first century. Then he made his offer to Matthew. They had a chess game. If Muir won, he would sell the company to Matthew for a decent sum of money, and if he lost, he'd sell the company to Matthew for one dollar. Matthew was convinced that Muir lost to him on purpose, though Isaiah repeatedly said that he hadn't. In the end, he sold Wayne Enterprises' shares of Townsend's media to Matthew for a dollar. Matthew now had another piece to bring to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s table. After taking control of the company once more, Matthew set to work, revolutionizing everything that Townsend did. With Isaiah as a silent business adviser, he was able to set up deals with the Wayne owned Daily Planet to allow easier coverage for things that happened in Metropolis, and so that the Planet had the same thing for New York. It allowed them to bring in fresh perspectives, and to challenge their readers to think outside of the box. The people who had respected the New York Reporter back in the day started to come back now. Through Isaiah's contacts, Matthew was able to get Holland Daniels to do a series of columns and become a guest writer for the paper as well. These decisions, plus others, fully revitalized the newspaper and the company's other products. and shortly after he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Matthew Hunt, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Matthew had another life, his life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was partnered with a man named Grayson Delancey, who would become a close friend and confidante of his. The two of them went on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury. Hunt had a decent ability to use his travel as cover and thus was able to work his life as the owner of Townsend Media into what he did. While Matthew had had some training from the Army, S.H.I.E.L.D. expanded on all of that, giving him more training, particularly in hand to hand combat. From there, it was the art of being a spy. Matthew already had extensive knowledge of that, having had to do similar things as a businessman. It was the same set of skills, just applied in a different way. For Matthew, he enjoyed all the facets of it. Working with Delancey was a plus, as Delancey was one of the new S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents. The two of them were a good team, working well off of each other and they had a very high success rate, that they kept up with ease. Their missions took them all over the world, from Peru and Bolivia in South America, to the Democratic Republic of the Congo in Africa. Matthew conducted S.H.I.E.L.D. Black Ops in Mongolia and Singapore as well as in the Ukraine. Operating in Europe was a given, and they worked with a number of different countries to get them back up and running after the Chrell Invasion was over. Throughout everything they did, they spread the message that S.H.I.E.L.D. was back, stronger than ever, and that the world would be righted. The response that they got wasn't always in favor, but nonetheless they continued to work. They started to build a rapport between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the countries that they operated in, resulting in a number of these countries signing laws that allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. wide berth to operate within their territories. Furthermore, the rapport between Grayson and Matthew built, until they considered each other friends. At least, Matthew did, and he and Grayson used to hit up New York City for parties. Everything was part of the cover and everything was going well. But Matthew would learn that when everything was going well, that was when trouble could be at it's best. Trouble began to brew, in a small but extremely powerful and wealthy country, Wakanda. The country was experiencing some issues and they had requested some assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of their allies, Kahndaq. Matthew and Grayson were on the scene a few hours after the calls had been made and they'd been told that there would be backup coming soon. More Coming Soon Powers Matthew has no powers, as he is a normal baseline human. He is in possession, however, of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ARC Armor suits. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Matthew Hunt possess a high level of IQ. He has tested highly on every intelligence exam that he has taken. While not on par with a close friend of his, he is exceptionally intelligent. He possess a Masters in Business Administration. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, Spanish, and Japanese. He can speak passable German. *'Master Tactician:' Matthew is an accomplished strategist. He has learned a lot from Isaiah Muir and the two have been strategy partners since they were younger. *'Expert Pilot:' He has not only been able to fly various planes with ease, he has also been seen flying a helicopter with no trouble. Matthew has utilized every type of aircraft available to him as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Business Sense:' Hunt is an extremely talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the middle part of the Fortune 500 list. *'Master Martial Artist:' Hunt has been trained by Isaiah Muir and a number of other people in his career. He is incredibly effective at utilizing hand to hand combat. He prefers to avoid situations where it is needed, however. Limitations Matthew suffers from all of the limitations of a normal baseline human. Behind the Scenes Matthew Hunt's name comes from two sources. The first is from the actor who's picture is in use, Matthew Bomer, and the second is Ethan Hunt, from the Mission Impossible series. Category: MirrodinCategory: Males (WH)Category: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: S.H.I.E.L.D.Category: New Yorkers